Czy Mario jest komunistą?
Tak, wiem że ta teoria była już omawiana u Fuzionka ładny kawał czasu temu, ale postanowiłem przyjrzeć się jej z bliska osobiście. Nie będę jej wyłącznie przedstawiał, podam również kilka argumentów, które wskażą pewne nieścisłości. Któż bowiem nie zna przesympatycznej gry Super Mario Bros, wydanej w 1985 r. przez japońską firmę słynącą wcześniej z produkcji gier karcianych oraz gier telewizyjnych? W grze sterujemy z pozoru niewinnie wyglądającym hydraulikiem, którego zadaniem jest przemierzanie baśniowej krainy w celu odbicia księżniczki z rąk głównego antagonisty - Bowsera. Ale czy na pewno? Co takiego jest niepokojącego? Teoria ta zakłada, iż główny bohater gry, Mario, a także jego brat Luigi, są de facto zagorzałymi komunistami, wysłanymi w celu obalenia monarchii i zaprowadzenia dyktatury proletariackiej. Dlaczego? Co jest głównym celem gry? Ratowanie księżniczki. Zamieńmy tylko słowo ratowanie na uprowadzenie, i wszystko nabiera sensu, prawda? W myśl tej teorii to właśnie Bowser jest prawdziwym królem (carem?) uniwersum, gdzie ma miejsce akcja gry, natomiast księżniczka jest następczynią tronu. Goomby z kolei to zwykli, prości ludzie, późniejsze ofiary reżimu, mordowane i rabowane (monety ukryte w bloczkach). Wario może symbolizować Amerykę, albowiem jest on gruby i chciwy, co pasuje do stereotypowego Amerykanina. Przyjrzyjmy się kolejnemu aspektowi. Pod koniec każdej planszy (z wyłączeniem potyczek z Bowserem) chorągiew znajdująca się na maszcie przed fortecą jest opuszczana, a na fortecy pojawia się inna flaga. Co przedstawia chorągiew? Autor teorii uznał, iż jest to krzyż Nerona, potocznie zwany pacyfką. Zaś co pokazuje flaga na fortecy? Czerwoną gwiazdę, nieodzowny symbol komunizmu oraz element herbu Związku Sowieckiego (tuż nad sierpem i młotem). Jest jeszcze inna rzecz, służąca jako podparcie tej teorii. Profil 8-bitowej postaci, którą sterujemy, przypomina z wyglądu Josifa Dżugaszwilego ps. Stalin. Oto cała teoria, a teraz... Niespójności! Głównym mankamentem teorii jest brak ścisłych nawiązań do historii. Jak wiadomo, rewolucja październikowa (z listopada 1917), która zakończyła się wprowadzeniem reżimu komunistycznego w Rosji, nie obaliła władzy cara, a jedynie masoński Rząd Tymczasowy, który powołano po rewolucji lutowej (z marca 1917, w wyniku której car Mikołaj II ustąpił z tronu). W takim wypadku Bowser nie może być carem ani królem, może być jedynie personifikacją / animacją Rządu Tymczasowego. Co zatem mogłaby reprezentować księżniczka, jeśli nie ciągłość władzy? Kulturę rosyjską, którą zawłaszczyli i zniekształcili (posunąłbym się do określenia zniszczyli) bolszewicy już na samym początku swoich rządów. Dodatkowo, grupa Lenina została wysłana na polecenie rządu Rzeszy Niemieckiej, w celu odsunięcia Rosji od działań w I wojnie światowej i likwidacji frontu wschodniego. To z kolei oznaczałoby, że Mario i Luigi są wysoko opłaconymi agentami obcego państwa, mający na celu wywołanie kryzysu we wrogim państwie, by zmusić je do kapitulacji (swoją drogą wyszłaby z tego ciekawa teoria). Niespójna jest również kwestia chorągwi. Symbol przedstawiony na niej jest kwestią sporną - nie wiemy, czy to jest krzyż Nerona, czy czaszka homo sapiens sapiens. Także podobieństwo Mario do Stalina też jest niejednoznaczne, ponieważ nie znamy 8-bitowej postaci Mario bez czapeczki. Równie dobrze można twierdzić, iż Mario / Luigi to 8-bitowy wizerunek W. Lenina, L. Trockiego bądź F. Dzierżyńskiego (w początkowym okresie istnienia Rosji Sowieckiej, od 1922 ZSRS, ci trzej byli głównymi mózgami reżimu). To tyle z mojej strony. Resztę do namysłu pozostawiam Wam. Dziękuję serdecznie, do usłyszenia. Kategoria:Teorie dla Fuzionka Kategoria:Creepyteorie Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Niespójne teorie Kategoria:Teorie